Shady
Shady is the main antagonist of Seamus the Leprechaun Season 1. He is Seamus' older brother. Biography Pre-show Shady lived in the 17th century with a group of leprechaun's. These leprechauns lived underground to protect themselves from the humans. Shady wanted all humans dead because they killed the love of his life. He lived with his parents his twin sister, Sue, and his younger brother, Seamus. When he grew older he joined the lepre-police, the Leprechaun king's personal guard. He wanted to be head guard so badly and eventually worked hard enough to get there. Shady was into witch craft and had a witch doctor he would constantly go to. On eday when he wnet to the witch doctor, the doctor gave him a powerful potion that absorbed the soul of the leprechaun devil, Natas, into his body. After being possessed, Shady was burtally violent and killed criminals for fun. After Seamus told the humans of the leprechaun's whereabouts, Shady was ordered to find and kill his brother by the Leprechaun King. While chasing his brother, Shady lost Seamus. In anger he went back home and killed his family. Both his parents and Sue were killed. However he unintentionally killed Sue. Shady became depressed about this and begged Natas to revive her. Natas agreed but only if he could have sue's body also. Shady let Natas take Sue's body also. Every few years he would go back out and search for his brother, hoping one day he would find him. Shady Arc During season 1, Shady appeared as the main antagonist. Shady decides to leave the leprechaun world and search for Seamus on earth. He imerges from the world and vows that he will find Seamus no matter the cost. The next day Seamus speaks with ILVGwebmaster and tells him Shady's story but leaves out the part about him killing their family. He then shows ILVG Shady's hat just before throwing it to the ground and leaving it behind. Later on Shady comes across his hat. He realizes Seamus had to be near by so be took his hat and followed the trail leading to his brother. While Seamus is lookng at toys at Target, Shady strikes. He abducts him and tells Seamus he's been looking for him for a long time. Then Shady threatens to stuff Seamus in a suitcase. Meanwhile ILVG sees that Seamus is missing and runs to find him. Shady takes Seamus outside and throws him on a bench asking where he's been. Seamus replys by saying he was frozen. While talking with Seamus he manages to escape and find ILVG. Shady says he was looking for him because he loved and missed him but Seamus knew this was a lie. Death Seamus and Shady had a final battle. Shady seemed to be winning for most of the battle. He sliced up Seamus' knee badly. The turning point in the battle came late. Seamus was able to stand himself up and use his power to manipulate fear. Shady became fearful of Seamus and thought he was Natas. However Shady quickly snapped out of it and punched Seamus. While Seamus was down, Shady went to pick up his sword, which he had dropped when Seamus manipulated his fear. Seamus hopped up and tackled Shady. Shady dropped the sword on the ground next to Seamus. Quick to react, Seamus snatched the sword and stabbed Shady through the neck. Personality Before being possessed Shady was a normal guy. He had extreme modivation and drive. He felt what he was doing was to protect his city, even when it wasn't. However when he got possessed a whole new person emerged. Shady became evil and cruel. He enjoyed torturing criminals by cutting their toes and fingers off then feeding them to the criminals. His drive was impowered but for different reasons. Instead of thinking what he was doing was for good, he became aware that what he was doing was wrong and Shady didn't care one bit. He didn't even flich when he was told to kill Seamus and even still tries to kill him despite orders being called off. Relationships Shady has few friends after the possession. Sue works as his minion since she too is possessed. The Leprechaun King uses him as a pawn but Shady can't figure it out yet. He worships Natas but only out of fear and not because he truely follows the demon. He dispises Seamus and wants him dead because of his betrayal. He tracks Seamus and tries to kill him constantly. It is unown what his exact drive to kill Seamus is. Trivia *The hat which Shady constantly wears is a Minnesota Twins hat. *Ironically Agent Nightingale and his clones wear a Twins hat as well. *When Seamus manipulates Shady's fear, he sees Seamus as Natas. Meaning that Shady's worst fear is truely Natas. *His hat is seen being worn by both ILVGwebmaster and Seamus. This was not intentional. *This is ILVGwebmaster's first role as an actually serious antagonist. Mario, Bowser, and Kamek are more comedic than they are evil. *Shady is the first character to die for real in ILVGwebmaster's videos. Category:Seamus the Leprechaun Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Deceased Characters